


Please don't do this

by frostysuga



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysuga/pseuds/frostysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>listen i got the prompt for it so i couldn't just not share it cuz i rly rly like how it turned out...coughs it was for "Please don't do this" and yeah....Ashe please dont u_u </p><p>written by r</p>
    </blockquote>





	Please don't do this

**Author's Note:**

> listen i got the prompt for it so i couldn't just not share it cuz i rly rly like how it turned out...coughs it was for "Please don't do this" and yeah....Ashe please dont u_u 
> 
> written by r

Ashe walked into the woods, dark blue hood covering almost all of her face. She gently ran her her over every tree on her way, smiling lightly when she felt the familiar sign at the tip of her fingers. With one swift move she put the hood away, letting her long silver hair fall around her. She took a quick breathe in before whistling, listening carefully to all the sounds around her. When she got a whistle back from somewhere to her left, Ashe smiled fully and turned around. Even though the reason for this meeting wasn’t as nice, the thought of seeing the person she had to meet made a smile automatically appear on her face. The figure that appeared from between the trees had the almost same hood on but black, face not visible. But just by the way the figure moves over to her, Ashe knew that it was Sejuani, her Sejuani. They naturally stopped in front of each other, Ashe now noticing a similar smile on the other female’s face. She automatically moved her hands up to get the annoying hood out of the way, slowly running her fingers through Sejuani’s short hair. The moment their eyes met, Ashe noticed Sejuani’s pupils lightening up even more as their hands intertwined.  
“Hi.” the taller female started, gently placing her forehead against Ashe’s. “What brings a beautiful flower like yourself so deep in the woods?”  
“Sej…” Sejuani could only laugh at the way the younger female’s cheeks flushed, hands squeezing hers tighter. “I missed you.” Ashe loved the way Sejuani smiled only for her and acted all tough and emotionless in front of the soldiers. “Also…” she knew she had to tell her, that’s why she called her here after all. “I have something to tell you.”  
“Go on. Why do you even hesitate?” Sejuani’s hand was on Ashe’s cheek, thumb brushing soft circles against the skin.  
“Do you…know about Tryndamere?”  
“What about him?”  
“Well…” Ashe just couldn’t get the words out of her throat, couldn’t just tell them to Sejuani.  
“Wait…don’t tell me that– Ashe! Look at me!” Sejuani’s strong hands forced Ashe to look at her for the female turned her head away. “Tell me it’s not what I think it is!”   
“Sej…I love _you_ , you know that.” Ashe tried to hold on onto the older female’s hands but Sejuani was furious, moving away.  
“Ashe there are other ways! You can win this another way!” Sejuani’s voice was loud in the peaceful woods, making Ashe jump a little.   
“I have to, Sej…For my people, for all the people of Freljord.” she tried really hard right now not to just let her tears roll down her cheeks, tried to be strong. “I have to marry him. I need his power, I need his men.”   
“You’re foolish.” Sejuani whispered after a while, hands grasping onto Ashe’s shoulders. “Please… _please_ don’t do this…I have never begged anyone in my life for anything! But please, Ashe!” the shorter female didn’t even know from what she was more shocked, from Sejuani’s pleads or from the tears that were falling off the short haired female’s eyes.  
“Sej…I’m sorry. I’m really truly sorry. I really wish I didn’t have to do this. Hey, listen to me.” Sejuani fell on her knees, Ashe quickly following her, brushing at the elder’s cheeks. “I love you. I love you and that won’t ever change, you hear me?”  
“It…” Sejuani harshly pushed Ashe’s hands away, quickly wiping her face and getting back on her feet, not even bothering helping Ashe up as well. “It doesn’t matter Ashe.”  
“Sejuani!”  
“Don’t. I just…I just hope you become a great queen. After all,” Sejuani turned to look at Ashe, eyes cold and empty, a dead smile on her lips. “you will have the best king beside you.” and with those words Sejuani walked away, pulling the hood over her head, leaving all the weakness and feelings behind, leaving Ashe behind. But she felt that the only thing left behind was her, after all.


End file.
